Dear Stupid Journal
by SoraPsycho
Summary: Dear stupid f***ing journal, I hate my mother, I can't get away from all tese damn, trolls, Ven is a pain the A , I'm 16, have emotional issues and I have a soft spot pinkeriffic little sister, Slenderman, and pomagrante-blueberry smoothies. Vanitas tries to make it through his sucky life while writing in this stupid journal.
1. Ven is hippie Friday

(A/N: Ha...I bet the title had you wondering... I'm at a friend's house and the back door is open and it's really cold outside, so my hands are numb, therefore I cannot type well, so if there are any mistakes that I can't see, please tell me. This story is, yes ANOTHER POV story, but don't fret, don't cry, it won't be too terrible. It's basically a story about what happens to me during the day whether I'm at school or wherever the hell I am at the time, just from Vanitas' POV. Also, a quick side notes to my friends from school on ff, I will DEFINATELY NOT pick obvious characters in place of you guys, it'll be someone you'd never think of ;)...yeah...sorry about that, there's just been so many times where TOTALLY OBVIOUS people are picked for the positions of my friends. Also this chapter has NOTHING to do with anything that happened at school, it's just a filler for the intro.  
>And since I think I forgot to do this in my newest story, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Well, ENJOY!)<p>

Dear stupid fucking journal,

Ugh, the reason I'd ever be CAUGHT DEAD writing in here is because of that goody little, two-shoes, bitch of a boy, Ven. He's running to be the president of our Keyblade Club and so far, EVERYONE AND THEIR GREASY-ASS DONKEY IS GOING TO VOTE FOR HIM! Oh, I'm not not mad because I'm running against him, (I would never run for the stupid president) but I think they are all purposely voting for Ventus Daniels to soley make MY life a living HELL.

You see, a part of voting for Ventus is his little 'campaign program'. He signs you up for it when you say you'll vote for him. Basically what the program is, is a journal. Because Ven says

*says in mocking tone*

'If you write in your journal for just five minutes a day, and express your thoughts and feelings on the event that happened throughout that day,you will feel relieved and less stressed and be a happier person in life'

Retard.

Ven has kind of converted to all that hippie/ spiritual shit. So Ven, being the dumb little asshole that he is, is all wrapped up in his popularity and somehow automatically thinks I'll vote for him, so he signed ME up too. And of course, you fucking trolls out there are thinking: *mocking voice once more*

'Augh! Whay on Eeerth doesent he just STOP writing in itt?'

*Says with sorrow in voice*

IF ONLY I COULD! It's either I write in it and show it to Ven everyday, or I get a bunch of hippie freaks showing up at my front door and conversing with my sister!

Oh yeah, did I mention, he signed my sweet, innocent, little sister up for this too?

...I can't shun Plenus (my sister) I love he-... she's my little sister; I'm just looking out for her well being.

Remind me not to vote for Ven?

Uhh! I wish I could just express my thoughts and feelings on just how STUPID this actually is! ...Hey wait a sec, I CAN. This isn't a _HIPPIE _journal, it's _VENTING _journal...ew, wait...VENting, yuck. I hate Ven right now... I wish I could reach inside his face and tear his eyeballs out or feed his to the unversed as a light, boney, snack before dinner, or shove my fucking Keyblade directly through is 'pure' heart. Heh, whattaya know? I _DO_ feel better.

(A/N: What do you think? Short chapters for daily updates. So you should be hearing from me a lot more. Also I'm done being grounded, so that's another reason to updated. Okay :D Well, I love you all. See you next time! OOOOH! Quick sidenote, I got a YouTube account (SoraPsycho) Nothing is on it yet but when me and organization13girl (incorrect grammar BTW) get cosplay outfits, we'll upload stuff. Also, with her permission, I would like to upload our videos we took when we went to Epcot together last month so everyone can see how retarted we are!

("I'm retarted!")

Okay...NOW goodbye! :D)


	2. You stupid trolls Saturday

Dear stupid fucking journal, 

My mother took me out today to go shopping for winter clothes. Since we're going up to New York for Thanksgiving to spend some time with my bratty cousins, she said I'd need clothes that were more

'appropriate'

Meaning she was going to dress me up until I looked like the emo Staypuft marshmallow man. List of

'appropriate' 

Things for me to wear: 

Long Underwear (Don't make fun of me! It's real!), 

A long sleeve shirt,

Jeans,

Sneakers,

Socks,

A scarf,

Earmuffs,

Gloves, 

And one of those dumb snowman jackets.  
>So there you have it, Staypuft NiNi…at least…that's what Plenus says…<br>You know what? Fuck you guys!

Damnit…I forgot I HAVE to write in this stupid thing. 

*Cries uncontrollably and begins to rant* 

God why? I'm gonna look like a fucking penguin! Goddamnit! They're all gonna make fun of me! 

*sniffle, tear, sniffle* 

What? Just because I have a tough exterior doesn't mean I don't have the ability of sadness…I have a tough exterior _**because**_ I have the ability of sadness…the leather only masks the pain! 

… … … … … 

*Sniffle* 

Where was I? Right…I was at the part where I SAY I HATE MY MOTHER! I hope she heard that…wait…she…can't…hear that…this is a book…if only this book spoke… it would scream:  
>'I HATE MY MOTHER!' At least after we went death-shopping I had something I really like (no not THAT…f***ing perverted trolls…NOT HOESTUCK TROLLS *XION.) <p>

I was _talking _about pomegranate blueberry smoothies! (-_-' I probably sound SO gay right now don't I?) 

I know you're all "horribly disappointed" right now, but I have to go work on my damn school project for my bitchy English teacher. (Horribly disappointed my ass... you're probably jumping out of your seats like 'OMG It's finally over!' Well if I'm such a terrible writer why are you reading my diar- fuck…JOURNAL, NOT DIARY.)  
>Yes, Xion and I are both working on this terrible project together to make it less obnoxious…but anyway, I shall let you get back to your gay horse-and-various-animal-porn or whatever the hell it is you fucking trolls do in your spare time…Lord only knows…<br>Bye I guess…

*Tear*

I don't wanna be a marshmallow! 

(A/N: I already know it's terrible, don't troll me about it! Please don't make Xemnas/Bunny slap me with frozen beef? J.K. please feel FREE to troll me about to see if you find anything wrong with it so I can please you damn trolls ;D. 

Couple of notes:

It sucks because A. It's late. B. I'm tired. And 7, I wanted it to be done already. 

If 'Nitas ever goes OOC like he kinda did in this chapter, DON'T BE A TROLL, he's supposed to be OOC sometimes. 

Sorry Kassie but 'Nitas calls Homestuck Hoestuck… 

Also, my first friend has been introduced into the story? Can you guess who it is? If you can't…it's Kassie. Sorry Kassie, but you're Xion. Also, I don't care if you expected that…you were supposed to expect the unexpected *wikwinknudgenudge* 

Couple of notes to NiNi:

Bipolar much? 

Oh, it looks like somebody has mommy issues… 

Vanitas HATES internet trolls

'NiNi, ya sound like a teenage girl for Christ's sake...what with the rants and the crying and the 'I HATE MY MOTHER!' thing. 

Ha-ha! You're a marshmallow! 

*Vanitas cries off in the distance* 

The leather only masks the pain!  
>KTHXBAI: D) <p>


	3. Church Pants Sunday

Dear stupid fucking journal,

7 words that can send me to a surefire death:

"Get up Vanitas, you're coming to church!"

I cannot BELIEVE she could do this to me... I had to get dressed up in this STUPID outfit! It was a crisp white *blegh!* button down shirt with slightly rolled up sleeves, khaki *blegher!* slaks and shiny black dress shoes.

Oh, she shall pay. I'll get her back in due time.

See, ever since yesterday when she took me out shopping, we've been in an undercover war about it. I don't think anybody but you knows about it...I'm not even sure if SHE knows about it...honestly.

She dragged me to church this morning. Plenus looked adorable in her little pink dress with her cute little piggietails that I put in her hair-uhhh...

PSSHHHH! PIGTAILS? What the hell's a PIGTAIL...he he...

So anyway, church is so EARLY! I didn't even get to have breakfast. I sat in the church holding my talking stomach for an hour and a half. It was terrible! And after that...I STILL didn't get breakfast beause we went straight to lunch.

Damn them. I put upon them a curse from the almighty Lord himself of Hellfire and damnation.

We went to that chain resteraunt Friday's. I had some soggy dumplings and cheeseburger. And get this, when I order dessert, (a garbage can sunday)

IT WASN'T EVEN ICE CREAM! IT WAS PUDDING! WHO THE HELL PUTS PUDDING IN A SUNDAY? Hmmph.

On a lighter note: Xion came over today so we could work on that stupid project.

We did absolutely jack shit on that project.

We just spent 4 hours recording ourselves on XiXi's phone and looking up pointless videos on YouTube. I also struggled with my science fair project.

I hadn't done ANYTHNG. I believe the hardest part was making the fucking chart that my dad helped me with. My mom's a ditz when it comes this stuff...actually, she's a ditz when it comes to _everything._

But at least it's fucking DONE.

I pray to God that tomorrow at school doesn't suck.

Oh no! The bible! It's getting to me!

Jesus save me!

NOOOO!

(A/N: Well, that was the third chapter. Sucked, right? Not as bad as the last chapter though.

Quick Notes:

I don't actually hate my cousins or my family, but I wanted to make the story more like Vanitas than me.

Vanitas has a weak spot for Plenus!

And yes, I am religious. My religion is Catholic. I suppose Vanitas DOES ACTUALLY HAVE A RELIGION, but is not in the slightest way possible _religious. _

Oh right one last thing, I'm combining the weekend chapters (if needed) to make them longer, So my Monday chapter should be longer than the last few have been.

KTHXBAI:D)


	4. LITERALLY driving me crazy Monday

(A/N: HOLY CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY I AM SO SORRY I'LL START WRITING RIGHT AWAY.)

Dear stupid fucking journal,

Well, I was right.

THIS SUCKS.

It's cold. I'm tired. I'm angry. I'm annoyed. I look like Staypuft NiNi.

FUCK.

*Sighs*

Though, surprisingly the food here isn't half bad. I don't hate it, since most people who live here are Italian, same as me (THE MOAR YOU KNOW). But I AM gonna weigh a THOUSAND FUCKING POUNDS after this damn trip though.

Here's a list of some of the things I've had:

Pasta

Pizza

Crab soup

Chinese food

A vanilla bean cupcake

A chocolate cupcake

Hot chocolate

Crab legs

More Pasta

EVEN MORE PASTA

And burgers, burgers, burgers and MORE BURGERS.

YAY FOR CARBS!

On another note,

my stupid mother wouldn't let me wear my helmet let alone actually bring it.

Bitch.

Speaking of clothing I can and cannot wear, I was wrapped up, BUNDLED is the more

'appropriate'

word for it, in THAT DAMN JACKET. It was black thank god, but tight and heavy as all hell.

Needless to say it sucked.

OH! Did I even mention? We DROVE all the way up here?

YEAH.

FUCKING DROVE.

I couldn't believe it.

I was all like,

"Hey mom, when's our flight?"

And she was all like,

"We don't have a flight, we're driving."

And I was like,

"WHAT?"

And she said,

"Yeah isn't that great?"

And then I faked a smile but on the inside I screamed,

"Fucking, NO!"

So I said,

"Why do we have to drive?"

And she was like,

"Because flying is expensive and this'll be a good family experience for us!"

And so I was all like,

"HEHEHEHE, you're kidding me, RIGHT?"

So SHE said,

"Oh cheer up Vanitas."

Then she kissed me on the forehead with her ugly mauve lipstick.

So I made a sick face and an inaudible pukey sound like this,

BLEGH.

Then, the day before we had to leave, after I had come back from Keyblade Club and done all my homework and ate dinner, the time I have before I go to bed, A.K.A THE ONLY TIME I HAVE ME TIME, that fucking

BITCH

has the gall to tell me,

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO PACK."

MOTHERFUCKER.

Way to just drop that lovely little bombshell on my social life…you whore.

FNBJHGRMGKNRSDGJHTKJVRHGT QGHJERGWA JRGHTRGHRBG

And that is what I'm feeling right now.

So the other day, we drove a little further upstate into the mountains so Plenus and I could experience3 the joys of snow for the first time.

SNOW SUCKS TOO.

I don't know the fuck's the big hype with snow other than the facts that it deserves to

DIE.

Plenus was so cute in her pink…well, EVERYTHING. Making snowmen and snow angels and throwing snowballs at the back of my fucking head. If I didn't lov-

I MEAN CARE FOR HER WELL-BEING SO MUCH, I would've chucked my Keyblade right at her adorable little chipmunk face!

…

WTF…

ANYWAYS, I gotta go avoid my aunt's cat see you stupid trolls later.

(A/N: So, WOW. This was a bit unexpected because to be completely honest I truly forgot about poor, dear Vanitas and his fucking diary.

*Vanitas screams*

"IT'S A JOURNAL, DAMNIT!"

*Jenna*

…Whatever…so yeah here ya' go. I'm actually in New York right now so…XD HA! MERRY HOLIDAYS I LOVE YOU ALL

KTHNXBAI! :D)


End file.
